Various activities such as, for example, contact sports and hazardous occupations, require the use of helmets to protect participants from head injuries. Conventional football helmets, for example, include a chin strap to secure a helmet to a player's head for protection. Particularly, conventional female snap fasteners on the ends of the chin strap are manually aligned and mechanically snapped to conventional male snap fasteners on the lower edges of the football helmet to secure the helmet to the player's head.
Football players often remove their chin straps between plays and/or series. The conventional snap fasteners of football helmets, however, are burdensome to use, resulting in a player struggling and/or failing to properly align and/or snap one or more conventional female snap fasteners on a chin strap with one or more conventional male snap fasteners on a helmet before a play and/or series. When the chin strap is not properly secured to the helmet, the player may not be adequately protected from head injuries.